dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Nazi sympathizers Other Characters: * Mayor of Metropolis Locations: * ** | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Leo Nowak | Inker2_1 = Leo Nowak | StoryTitle2 = The Heat Horror | Synopsis2 = Luthor uses giant mirrors, from his base on a meteor in space, to cause a heat wave in Metropolis. Also he has Lois Lane kidnapped, in order to lure Superman into a death trap. Superman survives the trap, rescues Lois, tracks down Luthor, and confronts him in outer space. Luthor uses his heat ray against Superman, but Superman soon destroys his equipment and captures him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** his gang Other Characters: * Professor Glenn Calloway Locations: * ** * Luthor's base, on a meteor in space Items: * Luthor's Outer Space Heat Ray Vehicles: * Luthor's Space Ship | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = John Sikela | Inker3_1 = Ed Dobrotka | StoryTitle3 = The Man With the Cane | Synopsis3 = Perry White goes on vacation and leaves Lois Lane in charge of the Daily Planet, so she assigns Clark Kent to the "Lovelorn" column. This leads to Superman finding out about an attempted abduction, and disrupting it, rescuing Rita Allen from an attacker, and learning that a man with a cane is behind the attempted crime. The criminals try again, and this time they abduct Rita, Lois, and Clark, plus they've already got Rita's fiance, John Fleming, a military scientist. Superman soon rescues everybody and exposes the man with the cane as an Axis agent. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * , with a cane ** Axis Agents Other Characters: * John Fleming. military scientist * Rita Allen, fiancee * Count Armaund Locations: * ** | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Leo Nowak | Inker4_1 = Leo Nowak | StoryTitle4 = The Snake | Synopsis4 = Superman investigates events in a mine owned by Bill Chantey. The miner 'Big Luke' is attacked in the mines by someone using a two-pronged pitchfork, Clark Kent sees he seems to have fang marks in his back. Later in the hospital a criminal dressed as a Snake tries to murder Big Luke. Superman stops him but he holds a nurse hostage, forcing Superman to leave. Later Superman sees the nurse bound and gagged in an elevator car. He breaks into the elevator and frees her, but finds the Snake escaped. Superman disguises himself with his muscular control and gets a job in the mine, where he earns the enmity of another miner, who tries attacking him from behind. However the Snake tries to kill Superman, but accidentally kills the other miner. Lois Lane investigates and accidentally finds a secret room filed with poisons, activated by pushing the wall. However she is captured by the Snake. He ties her to a mine cart, gags her, and pushes her off to die. However Superman sees and rescues Lois. They make a plan to capture the Snake. Lois accuses the disguised Superman of murdering the miner as he argued with him. He seemingly tries to escape the Police, but in the process rips Bill's shirt, revealing a snake tattoo. However Bill is able to take Lois hostage and escape in a car. He later changes cars, but Superman finds out the new number plate and sees the car near a zoo. Lois has been placed in a cage of snakes, however just before they reach her Superman intervenes. One of the snakes thrown from the cage bites Bill, who is taken to hospital. Superman finishes the tunnel, meaning the miners will be paid. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Big Luke * Matt Hickey Locations: * ** * Chantey's Mine | Notes = * Published by Superman, Inc. * This issue is reprinted in . * In "The Heat Horror", Lois Lane is kidnapped for the 21st time. ** This is Luthor's eleventh big and evil scheme. His prior appearance was in and his next appearance is in . * In "The Snake", Lois Lane is kidnapped for the 22nd time. , ** In this story, Superman demonstrates "super muscular control" which allows him to contort his face into any form of disguise that he wishes. This is an ability that the Earth-Two Superman demonstrated only once before, in . Therefore this is a power of the Superman. | Trivia = * Superman's cape is colored yellow in one panel on the last page. | Recommended = | Links = }}